


All of London

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [32]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger and Brian get into a fight, don't speak for a few days, and Tim helps Roger realizes that he's oblivious





	All of London

**Author's Note:**

> A helpful Tim, imagine that! Enjoy!

Upon further reflection, Roger realizes that he may not have handled the situation with grace. He doesn’t know why Brian going out on a date bothered him so much, but then when Brian came back in a bad mood, he just had to open his mouth. He thought that teasing Brian would be the easiest way to get his attention back on Roger, but apparently, he misjudged how upset Brian was.

That was three days ago now and Brian hasn’t said a word to him. Roger almost wonders if it’s worse begging for forgiveness on his knees. He tracks Brian as he leaves the basement that they’ve commandeered for band practice.

“I saw you staring at each other, I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage,” Tim wanders over, “what happened?”

“I opened my mouth.”

Tim nods like this is explanation enough, and Roger feels anger rise. At least time is a fair enough target. He grabs the nearest object (his water bottle) and lobs it towards Tim’s head. The singer, to his credit, leans to the side and it whisks by him and smacks into the wall before falling into the ground. Roger doesn’t enjoy how much he has in common with the water bottle.

“What’d you two even fight about? How’d you even get into a fight with Brian?”

Roger shrugs, “I don’t really know. His date went bad and I was happy about it so I teased him and he snapped so I snapped back.”

“Why were you happy about his date going bad?”

He looks up at Tim in confusion, “because well…”

“Did you want to get with the girl he took out?”

“No, her laugh is too whiney.”

Tim looks lost, “okay so then you were upset because you haven’t managed to get laid in two months?”

Roger blinks, “has it been that long?”

“Roger,” Tim says in the same tone you would use with a child, “do you like Brian?”

“He’s my best mate.”

“That was my fault,” Tim says under his breath, “do you fancy Brian?”

“Do I fancy Brian?” Roger gapes.

He closes his mouth to explain how exactly he doesn’t fancy Brian and that he’s just jealous that he doesn’t always have Brian’s complete undivided attention on him. It’s not unusual for him, Roger likes attention, but the more he thinks about it the more he realizes that he’d rather have Brian’s attention over Tim’s or anyone else’s. There have been drunken nights where he curled up in Brian’s bed and awoken happier than he can remember (despite the hangover) just because Brian was the first one he got to see in the morning.

Upon further thought, he’s not turned off by the idea of Brian kissing him or hugging him or having sex with him.

None of that means that he _fancies_ Brian.

The anger he felt when Brian said that he had a date, might mean that though.

“Hell.”

Tim sighs, “did you really just realize? You two have been making eyes at each other since you auditioned.”

Roger opens his mouth, “I was subtle about it! You’re the only one to realize!”

“All of London knows, except for Brian.”

“I’m going to go talk to him!”

He grabs his bag and bolts out of the basement. Tim is yelling something, but Roger doesn’t care to listen. It should be easy to catch up with Brian because he has to wait for the bus and there’s still fifteen minutes before the next one shows up. Sprinting as fast as he can, Roger barely makes it to the stop. He jumps into the bus just before the driver closes the door and rummages for the exact change.

The other riders are annoyed, but Brian is particularly angry looking.

Roger sits in front of him just to avoid being murdered.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to talk with you,” Roger says breathless, “but we can’t have the conversation in public.”

“Does it have to be right now?”

“Yes.”

Brian leans back, “if you’re sure.”

They don’t speak for the rest of the bus ride or the walk to Brian’s flat. Roger makes a mental note to phone Freddie if things go well. Brian lets him enter the flat first. He can see that the older man is tense, but Roger is nothing if determined.

“I’m sorry for how I acted after your date,” Roger begins, “it was unfair of me to take out my feelings on you. But thankfully, it’s knocked some sense into me.”

“Roger, do you have a fever?” Brian says mockingly.

It’s hurtful but a fair question, “no.”

“I forgive you, is that all?”

Roger shakes his head, “I told you, it knocked some sense into me. Or rather Tim did.”

Brian arches an eyebrow, “oh? And what was that?”

No matter how well he writes, he’s shit at words. He rolls onto his toes and grips Brian’s face in the same moment. Roger brings Brian’s face to his and the kiss is chaste, but it sends electricity down his spine. There’s no return pressure and Roger starts to move away when arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Brian deepens it, and Roger drops his hands to get more leverage by holding onto Brian’s shoulders.

They pull away.

“That’s what it was,” Roger says cheekily.

Brian looks kiss drunk and noses at Roger’s neck, it’s so unexpected that it runs straight to Roger’s dick.

“Hm,” Brian hums.

“Don’t leave me hanging here,” Roger remarks tilting his head to the side.

“What exactly is it you want?”

Roger wonders if he wants a quick shag but then decides that he doesn’t. That would ruin his friendship with Brian and that’s the last thing he wants in the world. He’s not sure that he wants a relationship either, but if that’s what Brian wants, he might be willing to go along with it. He does know what his simplest desire is.

“You. Just you and whatever you want to give me,” Roger breathes.

“I’d want it to be exclusive if we did this.”

“Done.”

“You’d have to say you’re with someone if asked.”

“Okay.”

Brian keeps eye contact but then leans forward his lips stopping centimeters from Roger’s lips, “be mine, Roger Taylor.”

“I’m yours, Brian May.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts below! Come talk to me @sammyspreadyourwings  
> I'm super bad at drabble collections, in case y'all haven't noticed.


End file.
